


Starlight

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: <-- its not got much worldbuilding or anything but, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Angst, Established Relationship, Killed, M/M, also this is my first try at angst so, and theyre about to be like, but they got captured by an unnamed alternian force, dating now, dave found him, karkat ran away from alternia and crashed on earth, okay so there might be a lot here, oof, should i warn this for major character death?, theres no descriptions of anything, they're like, title comes from the song by muse, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Nobody’s said anything in a long time. You don’t like it, not knowing what he’s thinking. You’ve gotten so used to him just saying whatever he wants whenever it comes into his mind that now, when he’s acting nearly the same way as he did when you first met, it’s much more unsettling than the cold floor or the blank grey walls that surround you.You don’t know how you expect him to react when you break the silence.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is another one that i picked up from an old unfinished draft
> 
> i was originally gonna try and write like a whole story or something but this was all i got lol
> 
> the way i ended this one is not the way that other story would have ended

Nobody’s said anything in a long time. You don’t like it, not knowing what he’s thinking. You’ve gotten so used to him just saying whatever he wants whenever it comes into his mind that now, when he’s acting nearly the same way as he did when you first met, it’s much more unsettling than the cold floor or the blank grey walls that surround you. 

You don’t know how you expect him to react when you break the silence.

“Hey, uh… Dave?”

He doesn’t say anything, and if he hadn’t lost his sunglasses there would be no way for you to even know that he’d heard you; the only sign of acknowledgment that he shows is the quick flicker of his eyes towards you and away again, back onto the wall across from him.

You keep your eyes on him. More specifically, you keep your eyes on his eyes, the bright red irises that you’d first seen ages ago. You could count on your fingers the number of times you’d seen them, because he was so ashamed of them that he kept them hidden, and did a damn good job because he’s Dave fucking Strider and if he wasn’t the most determined asshole you’d ever met-

You sigh as soon as you’re sure that he isn’t going to respond, and continue with what you were going to say. “I’m, uh…. I’m sorry that you got dragged into this. It’s really all my fault that we’re here, if I hadn’t tried to leave that stupid planet then you’d still be on yours and --”

He cuts you off, which you really weren’t expecting. At all. “That’s not the point.” He still isn’t looking at you, but you’re relieved that he’s saying something, even though you think that might be the wrong reaction to have. “I don’t care that we aren’t on Earth, I don’t care that we might die, I don’t. Care.” You’re stunned into silence -- something that doesn’t happen very often. You aren’t sure what to say so you don’t say anything at all. “The point isn’t that we’re here, it’s that you didn’t tell me that this could happen. Sure, I’m plenty upset that we’ve been kidnapped by murder-crazy aliens, but I really wish you’d talked to me about it first.” He laughs a bit. “That probably sounds fucking crazy, doesn’t it? Almost like I wanted you to ask permission to get us abducted.” He shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant, fuck. I mean I wish you’d told me what could have happened. If I’d known I might have been able to get ready or something, I don’t know.”

You aren’t sure what to say. Luckily, you don’t have to say anything, because Dave still isn’t done. “Like, I get it? You told me enough about your shitty home planet, I know that you even being alive was reason enough for them to want to kill you, I _know_. I just didn’t know they’d go to this extent to get rid of you.” 

You open your mouth to speak, but Dave cuts you off again before you have a chance to start. “I’m not even sure what I’m trying to say here, I just,” he seems frustrated. Angry. Upset. He looks up at you for the first time since he started his speech. “I just want to keep you safe. I care about you so fucking much, Karkat, you know that, and I want to protect you however I can. But,” his gaze falls again, and you feel tears starting to sting at your eyes. “But I can’t, because I wasn’t ready, and now we’re just stuck here and I’m completely useless. Fuck, that’s all I’ve ever been.” You can see tears streaming down his face, and that’s enough to get yours going. “I’m sorry.”

You crawl forward the few feet that separates you, and you sit down in front of him.“You don’t have to apologize.” You move your hand to cup his cheek, and he leans into the touch. Your free hand moves and takes hold of one of his. “I’m sorry that we’re here, and I’m sorry that there’s no way out for us. But,” you gently use your hand to lift his face up to look at you. “You’re not useless. You never have been. If it weren’t for you I would have been dead way, way sooner.” You drop your hand from his face down to where you’re already holding one of his hands, and he grips onto you with both of his, too. You lean forward and rest your forehead against his. “I love you.”

His breath hitches in a laugh, the sound changed by his tears that are still flowing. “I love you too, fuck, I love you so much.” 

You kiss him, and though it’s short, it means so much to both of you. It’s a quiet word that says that even though you’re both done, there’s nowhere else to go from here, you’ll be okay. 

You’ve got each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
